


The Day Rivendell Turned Mary-Sue

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Celebrian has a bad dream. What could it possibly have been about? A parody between Celebrian and Elrond





	The Day Rivendell Turned Mary-Sue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ridiculous story I thought up while waking up this morning, in which all the inhabitants of Rivendell are Mary Sue/Gary Stus. I am not responsible for any trauma this might cause. And yes in this story the animals can talk to Celebrian!

As morning dawned over Rivendell, the birds began to sing the same happy song they sang every morning to greet the inhabitants who were still in their dream world. Inside the Last Homely House, still in her perfect dream state, was the gorgeous and impeccable Lady Celebrian. As their' cheerful melodies grew closer, the birds noticed she still slept, a smile on her ruby lips.

A little sparrow, perhaps braver than the rest, was the first to fly in, landing on the pillow next to her face. "Celebrian wake up, it is morning already."

She stirred softly and gracefully sat up, stretching. "It is already morning?" she asked in a musical voice, her eyes full of sparkling light. The birds nodded and helped pull back the sheets that were still smooth and unwrinkled. "Why thank you my feathered friends," she laughed and lithely sprang out of her soft and feathery bed.

Celebrian swanned to her mirror and peered into it. "Perfect as normal," she giggled and tossing her luxurious hair, went to go find her fine-looking husband who was reading in the gardens.

Elrond gazed up with a wide grin on his face as he saw his wife, gliding toward him. As Celebrian drew near, she failed to see the rock in front of her and tripped! Thankfully, Elrond was always one step ahead of his wife. He leapt into the air and caught Celebrian with one hand without even dropping his book.

"Oh, my beautiful butterfly! Are you all right? 'Tis not like you to be ungraceful," He commented in his deep voice, as he held her in his arms.

"Oh, my Rondy poo, you saved me from such an unfortunate fate. Whatever would I have done if you were not here?" Celebrian asked. She swooned at the touch of her strong and attractive husband.

"No need to wonder, my love, for I could never live without you. It would kill me if I should live one day without you by my side. Come now let us dance our way to the Great Hall and eat breakfast."

Celebrian laughed and the two of them waltzed gracefully to the Great Hall while Lindir played absolutely perfect music on his lyre.

When they arrived, all of Rivendell had already taken their seats at the table. They dressed in bright colors and primly ate, without making any messes. When they saw the Lord and Lady waltz in, they all stood and broke out into song, for they were so happy to see them. Elrond and Celebrian smiled sweetly and floated gracefully into their chairs...

...Celebrian woke with a fright, cold sweat dripping off her face. At the sound of his wife scream, Elrond sat up with a start.

"Celebrian, what is it?" he asked.

"It was horrible. I had a dream that all of Rivendell had been transformed into Mary Sues!" Celebrian cried, clutching her husband.

Elrond held his wife and caressed her hair. "Do not worry. It was only a dream."

Or was it?

Outside their window, the little sparrow preened his feathers and began to whistle. He couldn't agree more.


End file.
